


Against Otherworldly Odds

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: The Raven and The Lion [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female OC is a "werewolf", Male OC is Inquisitor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: “Are you willing to speak?” He inquired as she watched him carefully. Covering her fangs, she smiled a wolfish grin at that moment.“Well,” she said, "that depends on how willing you are to speak.”Raven and Kalon, sister and brother. Where one is, the other is never far behind. But Raven has a secret and Kalon has kept it that way for years. Raven is a werewolf-like creature who can switch between human and "werewolf" forms at will. But when Raven and Kalon arrive on Thedas unexpectedly and with no memory on how they got there, Raven decides that her knowledge on the world of Thedas and the people within the fledgling Inquisition will buy her and Kalon some time to figure out what the fuck is going on and hopefully find a way home for both of them, unless of course Kalon just happens to be the future Inquisitor and both of them just happen to find love where both of them least expected it.





	1. Prologue

It was a calm day and the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of what seemed to be a pencil on paper, birds of small and medium sizes chirped outside of the windows of the building, the trees rustled in the breeze that brushed through their leaves like a lover’s fingers would brush through the hair of their chosen mate. But none of that really bothered the young woman who sat in her room in her apartment writing down a list of needed herbs and spices for her classes the next day. She looked at her book and shook her head at some random thought she had had before someone called out to her.

“Hey, Raven! Where are you?”

“In here,” the young woman called back as she continued to write her list.

“What are you doing?” The person who had called out to her inquired as Raven glanced towards the person.

“Lists of herbs and spices for class tomorrow.”

“Ah, I keep forgetting you're more into the apothecary side of your family heritage. What herbs are you missing?”

“These,” Raven slid a list over to the person who studied the list carefully.

“Should be easy to get.”

“Doesn’t mean it will be,” Raven corrected the person who huffed with an unamused look. “This one,” She pointed to a single herb in the book she was looking in, “is rare and extremely expensive. Like make a deal with the devil and sell your arm, leg, and a liver expensive,” Raven told the person who “hmned” to themselves in thought.

“I think my grandma can help with that. Last I heard she was attempting to grow some of that herb to give to the students for their Apothecary and Herbology classes.”

“You know, I’ve always wondered about that.”

“Bout what?”

“Are those two just the same class?”

“No, they are actually two completely different classes. Herbology is where one learns about the many different herbs and spices out there and how to care for them as individual plants, while the apothecary classes teach you how to mix the different plants into things like drinks and other things.”

“Still seem almost like the same thing to me,” Raven frowned as her friend sighed.

“Well...they’re not. By the way,”

“Hmn?”

“How are your other classes?”

“Still as interesting as can be,” Raven said as she bushed some of her blue-black hair out of her face. Or well...tried to. It was difficult to keep strands of hair that refused to behave out of her face without holding them back with a bobby pin or something similar while it was easier to tie back the rest of her hair with a rawhide string that had some authentic gemstones upon it. “Though I’m still not convinced that the teacher of my “Poisons and Venoms and how to Cure them” class is trying to _NOT_ get us to killed but its whatever.”

“You’ve had that suspicion for a while now haven’t you?”

“What can I say? Teaching people ten plus different ways to kill someone and then how to cure said ways? Last I checked, that is a bit of a cause for concern, but then again that is just me.” Raven frowned as she returned to writing.

“Right… _**ANYWAY!**_ Chocolate or Peanut butter?”

“Half and half?” Raven inquired right back as her friend shrugged and took out two cookies from his bag and broke them perfectly in half before handing over half of each to Raven who took them with a nod and they began to munch on their cookies while Raven’s friend brought out his own books and notebooks to write in. Together they worked on their “homework” until it was around dinner time.

“So. Dinner. What should we do?”

“Go out and make people think we are a couple again until you shout out about how you are gay?”

“You just love watching their reactions don’t you?”

“Oh and like you don’t, Kalon?” Raven fired back as he laughed.

“Alright let’s go!” He laughed as they stood and grabbed what was needed before heading out (while also making sure to lock the door) but also made sure that Raven grabbed her shoulder-strap bag with her books stuffed into it along with her lists. What they did not realize, however, was that neither would return to their shared apartment as that very night something would happen to take them away from that world altogether.


	2. One

Raven’s head was pounding and she wasn’t sure why. She knew she hadn’t drank anything that would cause a hangover or the pounding sensation she felt now in her head, yet still, she could not figure out why her head was hurting so much. Slowly opening her eyes, Raven carefully sat up before spotting Kalon still laying passed out nearby, “Kalon!” She called out to the unconscious man, but no response sounded from him though she was very pleased to see that his back rose and fell, signaling to her that he was at least still breathing. But before she could get up, however, as black spots started filling her vision again, she heard what sounded to be like the sound of people in armor rushing their way but when she went to stand she found a sword pointed at her and from the corner of her left eye, she saw a few people surrounding Kalon. “Kalon!” She called out as she watched one of the people pointing a sword at his unconscious form. Not caring who was pointing their weapon at her she swiftly kicked out, taking the person by surprise, causing him to yelp as both he and his weapon dropped towards the ground and, using that momentary distraction, Raven leapt up and charged forward, allowing a shadowy cloud to surround her before reappearing as a werewolf-like creature and roaring she lunged to protect her best friend. Startling the others that surrounded Kalon, Raven leapt towards them and they barely managed to get out of her way as she landed in a protective stance over her friend, ears folded back and fangs bared as she snarled and soon stood straight up, still snarling as the soldier like men and women drew their blades while another person raced off to find his commanding officer. Several heartbeats passed with no one daring to approach Raven, who stood protecting her still unconscious friend, but then the soldiers were told to get back as several people in full armor with an odd symbol upon their breasts came running up with blades drawn and shields up (if they had a shield) and their attention was fully focused on Raven as another person, this one looking ridiculous in his mixture of leather, plate and cloth outfit. She noted that his hair was styled back and that he had a hand on his weapon, which was not yet drawn; watching him carefully she knew this could end one of two ways: either they could parlay and speak without bloodshed and get Kalon the medical attention she could see the unconscious man needed, or the approaching man would draw his blade and she would fight to protect Kalon.

The man did not yet draw his blade but he did move a bit closer and she lowered her upper body a bit, fangs still bared though no sound escaped her now. Then the man did something she least expected and that almost caused her to smile, “Are you willing to speak?” He inquired as she watched him carefully. Covering her fangs, she smiled a wolfish grin at that moment.

“Well,” she said moving her mouth much to his surprise (which he covered quickly but not quick enough to escape her sight), “that depends on how willing you are to speak.” She told him as he watched her carefully as if trying to figure her out. _Good luck with that._ She thought as she watched him tighten his grip on his sword handle.

“I am willing to parlay but I can see that your...ah...” he glanced to Kalon and Raven fought back a laugh, “Friend...is in need of a healer. So we will have to do this quickly.”

“I don’t half-ass things,” Raven’s eyes narrowed and he prepared himself. “If you want to draw close to Kalon, you will either have to kill me or prove to me that he won’t be harmed if I allow you to take him to receive attention.” Just as the man was about to speak two women came up and one swore upon seeing her while the other seemed suddenly interested in Raven’s appearance. As the one woman who had sworn drew her blade, the man spoke swiftly trying to tell her that they were about to speak. Then both were interrupted by the one most interested in Raven as she suddenly spoke in a language the other two apparently did not speak but Raven certainly did.

“ _What is your name?”_ She asked as Raven’s ears went forward in surprise and interest.

“ _Raven...”_ Raven responded as the woman studied her and spoke again. _“And this unconscious idiot that I am protecting is named Kalon.”_

“ _Fascinating names, where do they come from?”_

“ _My parents named me Raven because of my hair color in my human form. Kalon’s...”_ Raven shrugged, _“Your guess is as good as mine where his name comes from.”_ Raven felt the woman study her and flicked her tail.

“ _You’re not a werewolf?!”_

“ _No...”_ Raven tilted her head in confusion now, “ _Why would I be? Werewolf females can’t have children and I was born with the ability to become a wolf-like human at will.”_ Raven informed her as she frowned.

“ _No special name?”_

“ _Not that I ever heard of.”_

The woman frowned but before she could speak Kalon groaned and stirred slowly. Dropping to her knee, Raven knelt down and carefully placed a hand under his head as Kalon spoke, “Raven?” he asked upon barely seeing her, “Why are you…?”

“Later Kal,” She told him with a sigh, “Go back to sleep, I’m pretty sure if my head is hurting yours isn’t faring much better.”

“Okay...” He trailed off as he passed back out complaining of his hand hurting.

_Your hand is hurting?_ Raven laid his head back down carefully and looked to his hands and flinched when she spotted his left one. _Oh fuck._ Raven heard someone snarl out something about him being a murderer, and immediately leapt up with fangs bared as the woman who had sworn at the sight of Raven began to approach in a menacing way. Snarling as she drew closer, Raven stood over her friend and was prepared for a fight when the woman Raven had been speaking with before Kalon awoke shouted and stopped the two.

“STOP!” Raven and the other woman chanced a glance at her. “Raven?” Raven turned to her, “We can help him but we need to take him somewhere safer than where we are now. Allow us to help.”

Raven studied her for a moment, “On two conditions.”

“Name them.”

“First off,” Raven waved around at the men and women who were still standing and waiting for some form or action.

“Commander,” The woman spoke as the man looked skeptical. “If we want this to go over smoothly, call them off.”

“I don’t see why but alright,” He then barked at his men and women to stand down and they did so reluctantly. While the woman turned back to Raven.

“Now what are your conditions?”

“That you have Kalon seen to immediately, without being harmed,” Raven growled as she shot a look towards the one woman who shot a dark look back. “And that I would appreciate if someone told me where in the living fuck Kalon and I are.”

“The first one I can ensure will be done,” the woman nodded to that request, “The second one can be done if you follow me but you...OH!”

Raven smirked having easily guessed what the woman would be cautious about and stepped away from Kalon to change back into her human form. “You were saying?”She smirked as the woman nodded. The one called the Commander stood in amazement watching her as Raven watched as the soldiers carefully handled her friend before following the woman who beckoned her to follow. The Commander couldn’t have dared to believe that a creature like her could have actually been someone so naturally beautiful and as he watched her walk away a part of him wondered what she was really and truly like and he wondered who she really was. “Will my brother actually be okay?” Raven inquired of the woman she was walking with, who looked at her with a hint of surprise.

“He’s your brother?”

“Adopted. I was adopted by his family, but that doesn’t make him any less my brother.”

The woman could see the clear worry written on Raven’s face and in her eyes, “It depends on whatever is on his hand. He did say something about it hurting?”

“That’s what he muttered, yes.” Raven nodded. “And I know exactly what it is...” The woman turned to her and Raven held up a hand. “Your the spymaster correct?” The woman nodded, “Is there somewhere private we can speak? Somewhere where we won’t be overheard?” Then dropping her voice as she drew nearer to the woman, “ _The knowledge I have is vital and I can tell you are the only one who I can trust to keep it on the down low.”_ The woman looked around before beckoning Raven to continue following her. When they arrived at a place that was well hidden and a fuckton more private Raven looked around first and was amazed at how beautiful it was. “Wow...this place is...”

“Beautiful isn’t it?” The woman smiled now, she could tell that Raven would appreciate a hidden place like this.

“Indeed, part of me wishes I had my portable harp with me… I could make an entire song for it.”

“Really?” The woman looked surprised now as Raven nodded.

“Yes, but back to business...” Raven then kept her voice low, as if afraid to break the serenity of this place and explained to the woman what she knew, or explained how she knew certain things.

The woman thought this information over again and studied Raven carefully, “And it is vital you withhold some of the information because of this?” Raven nodded sadly. “Why do you think you can trust me?”

“Because, you are the Spymaster, left hand of the divine, and I’m sure you are also someone who would kill me in my sleep. If there is anyone who I can and will trust what I know, it will be you. For is Knowledge one of the most dangerous powers to hold?”

The woman frowned and nodded, “Are you proposing something?”

“Let me work with you. With my knowledge of events yet to come, you alone can be well prepared ahead of time and in turn, when needed, I can lend you what I call the “Outsiders” eyes on certain situations without being bias. Plus you now have the knowledge that I am a wolf-like creature that can change forms at will. With my heightened senses, I can aid you in training new scouts and teach them tricks that will make them even more undetectable then what they already are.”

The woman thought it over with narrowed eyes studying Raven who stood silent. “Why should I believe you? You could be a master spy seeking our secrets.”

“You shouldn’t, I haven’t yet given you a reason to believe me. As for your secrets, I can be a dumbass, but I’m not that desperate or stupid. No one in this world or any other could _PAY_ me enough to betray the fledgling Inquisition.”

The woman frowned, “And why do you say that?”

“Because, the way I see it, promises of money and power are empty and worthless. Money cannot buy me the happiness I have with my idiot of a brother, or the love of someone who will see me as a person...” Raven trailed off for a moment and the woman placed a hand on her shoulder in understanding. “...And power? I have no desire for it. Yes, I have it due to the knowledge I have and wield, but its not something that I...want...” Raven looked down at her feet as it hit her at just how heavy the weight she carried upon her shoulders now really was.

The woman frowned, “The weight of knowledge is a very heavy one,” She started as Raven looked up at her, “I will still investigate into you and your brother, but I can see that you carry a burden that would be easier to bear if you have someone you can speak with it about.” After that the woman, who Raven knew to be named Leliana (after she had finally introduced herself), and Raven began to walk back to the town, which was named Haven, and were discussing possible ways to improve the ways the scouts could become more undetectable when they were approached by the Commander who had been looking for both women for the short amount of time she and Raven had been talking.

He noticed that Raven was back in the form he had first seen her in, and while part of him wondered why that was he also figured that it was likely because she felt safer in that form. As he finished walking up he heard Leliana ask Raven something and the wolven woman frowned. “Send them one at a time or as a group. Doesn’t really matter to me,” Raven shrugged, then she noticed the Commander walking up and turned to Leliana, “It would appear that you are needed,” Raven sighed then, “I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course,” Leliana nodded as Raven walked away, turning to the Commander they began discussing whatever they needed to while Raven went to find a secluded spot to await the first of many scouts.

****

Raven sighed as she twirled her pocket knife in her clawed hands before deciding to throw it up in the air and catch it while being mindful of the blade (and of cutting herself as well). Almost two weeks had passed with no signs of Kalon awakening and while it did worry her, Raven knew that she had to be patient. But patience was not one of her strongest virtues and so she couldn’t help but grow more impatient by the day though she did have things that did help to keep her busy. Right now however she had a “day off” and was bored almost shitless, though that boredom was soon to be driven away as the sound of crunching snow sounded as someone walked towards her. Dismissing it as a soldier out on patrol she continued to toss her knife up into the air and catch it until she accidentally caught the blade and snarled as it cut the palm of her hand. Swiftly removing it from her hand she flipped the knife closed and shoved it back into her pocket as she went to study the cut. “You know you’re supposed to cut the enemy with the blade, not yourself.” She turned her attention to whoever had been coming in her direction to see the Commander walking up.

“Didn’t mean to,” She explained as she closed her hand into a fist, “it’s been a long time since I last cut myself.”

“Accidentally?” He inquired as she looked back towards him, she could see that he was hoping that she meant accidentally but shook her head. Changing back to her human form, she rolled up both of her sleeves to show him what she meant.

“It’s been a long time,” She explained as he studied her arms to see scars in lines. Some were longer than others, some were short, a few were jagged, four, in particular, were the length of her left arm and she explained about the cat that her brother had once had been the reason behind those scars. “I have more, but my sleeves won’t roll back far enough to show you.” She explained as she unrolled her sleeves before hissing as the cold air hit the cut on her palm, but then she felt and saw him pull her hand close to him so he could check it over.

“It’s not deep, but let me clean and bandage it.” He told her as she stood still and watched him do as he said he would. But then she noticed how he took care to wrap her hand firmly but not so tight as of to cut off her hand’s supply of blood. Daring a small glance at him after he finished wrapping her hand, she looked away and wondered why he had even bothered with it. But then she felt him release her hand that he had been holding and felt his gaze land on her. “Why did you use to cut yourself?” He inquired softly as she closed her eyes.

“Because I am different, and being different in a world where everyone is just a “normal human” is seen as a dangerous. Things that humans don’t understand or see as different is often destroyed or locked away because they are to frightened to see the person or creature as an actual living being.” Raven growled as she turned to walk away. “I didn’t want to be different, but I have no choice and have accepted that.” She began to walk away. She knew she shouldn’t take out her anger on him about him not knowing about her past, and so had decided that walking away was likely the best option for her at that moment.

“Lady Raven, wait!” Stopping she turned to face the Commander as he came sprinting up to catch up to her and watched as he came to a stop next to her. “I apologize if what I asked upset you,” he told her with honesty, “I didn’t mean to, but there is another reason I came to find you.”

“Oh?” She raised a brow as he nodded before following him to the command tent where he soon presented her bag to her. “My bag!” She exclaimed as she took it from him and checked to make sure all of its contents were still in there.

“We found it shortly after you and Sister Leliana left the temple and I figured it to be a good idea to keep it with me to prevent anyone from looking into it.”

“They wouldn’t have found much outside my books and notes,” Raven told him as she opened the bag to reveal books and strange looking bound notebooks. Taking a book out to check for water damage she was pleased to see that the shoulder-bag held true to its “waterproof” claim. Smiling as she opened the book to the first few pages, she was also pleased to discover that the pictures (which were mostly drawings) were still intact along with the descriptions, uses and colors of the plants. “I’ll have to sit down later and look through all my books and notes...” then she muttered something about staying kept up on her studies despite being in a strange place and the Commander turned to her from the report he held.

“You were a student?”

“Hmn? What?” She looked up at him before realizing what he asked. “Oh! Well yes, I was studying to be an Apothecary. I’ve always had an affinity for helping people and for tending to herbs as well as a special affinity for being able to mix said herbs into helpful things as well as mix certain herbs into undetectable poisons that can kill a full grown man ten ways to Sunday,” That thought alone frightened the Commander but he wouldn’t voice it out loud, “but mostly just to help people.” The Commander frowned before an idea struck him.

“Lady Raven?”

“Please just Raven, I hate titles...honestly just a bunch of nonsense if you ask me. Just like nobles! Wait what? You didn’t hear that,” That had the Commander smirking as he fought back a laugh. He still wasn’t too sure of her, but with that viewpoint she had, he was sure they would get along just fine.

“You will find no argument from me on that point,” he told her as she smiled at him, causing his heart to squeeze. “Anyway… You said you were studying to be a healer right?”

“In some sense of the word, yes,” Raven nodded.

“If...you would like,” he started again as she watched him, “I can lead you to Haven’s Apothecary and we can see if he would be willing to teach you what all he knows as well as compare notes between the two of you.” He watched as she thought it over.

“Alright. It will give me a chance to see just how different this world’s plants are to the ones I know from my home,” She nodded as she gathered up her books, shoved them back into her bag and threw the strap over her head and onto her shoulder. “Lead the way, Commander,” She told him as he smiled.

“If you insist on me calling you Raven, then I must insist you call me Cullen,” he smiled at her before walking towards the entrance.

“Works for me, though I will still call you Commander when others are around,” She informed him as he found himself perfectly fine with that. The moment they found Haven’s current apothecary, Raven was introduced to the man, showed him her books and notes about the plants of her world (and realized that he couldn’t read anything from her world so they tested the written words from Thedas and found that she honestly couldn’t read the written form of the Common tongue, but the Commander swore to fix that immediately and set up times for her to be with him to learn to read and write in the Common language of Thedas), but soon enough the Apothecary, named Adan, and Raven were soon lost to discussing the pictures in each of the books and describing what each was called in the books. Cullen realized he was quickly forgotten about and smiled as he prepared to walk out when Raven called out to him as Adan looked through the pictures of one of her books. “Thank you,” She told Cullen who was confused for a moment before smiling at her.

“You’re welcome,” He returned as she returned to speaking with Adan about the plants and their uses in her world. Cullen lingered for a moment longer, watching her then turned and left the two and headed off to return to his own duties.


	3. Two

For another few days, Raven found herself surprisingly busy and almost completely forgot about Kalon. Until the man finally awoke, was taken to the Breach to seal it temporarily, then was taken to a cabin where he awoke without Raven in sight, but it wouldn't be too long after he awoke that he would get to see her, in her half-beast form no less, and she would (as any sister would) of course, fuss over him. “Kalon!” Raven called out as she came racing up and hugged the man who was swift to return it even though she basically towered over the man. “I was so worried about you,” Raven told him as he smiled at her while the Commander and the others watched this reunion between the two.

“You shouldn't have been, Sis,” Kalon said rubbing the back of his neck as Cullen looked between the two in surprise. “She’s adopted before any of you ask.”

“Still doesn't make you any less my idiot of a brother,” Raven huffed as she crossed her arms.

“I’m your dumb ass of a brother, thank you very much...wait...” Raven lifted a lip revealing a fang as she watched Kalon in amusement.

“Three...Two...One...” Raven glanced over at the others then as she counted down.

“I just insulted myself...” Kalon suddenly realized as everyone laughed or chuckled while Raven clapped for him.

“Good job, dumb ass.” She sighed and looked away as he shot her a glare. “Don’t give me that look, you ran headlong into that one,” She shrugged as he frowned. “Anyway, now that I know you are awake and alright, I have to get back to the Apothecary, Adan is going to need my help in the Healer’s Tent here soon.”

“Wait! Do you just walk around like that now?”

Raven turned and gave her brother a smirk, “Not all the time, but it has become very apparent to me that people here really don’t give two fucks who is helping them,” She shrugged then, “or they are just so used to seeing strange things that they stopped giving a fuck altogether.” Leaving the room Raven left Kalon to the devices of the others and immediately rushed off to the Apothecary, where she arrived just in time to help Adan as he packed up a few things that he swiftly instructed her to. But sometime later found Raven’s tail swished back and forth gently as she stood holding a book in one hand while carefully running a clawed finger of her other hand over the pages she studied now. A full three weeks had passed since she and Kalon had arrived on Thedas and nearly two weeks had passed since Kalon had awoken, stabilized the Breach, passed back out, woke back up and had left for the city that she knew the name of but had decidedly “forgotten” the name of as she really didn’t care for that particular place. Humming to herself, she flipped the page and continued scanning the book only to “hmn” to herself as she spoke out loud to no one. “So they mix this with this,” she carefully set the book down to mix the plant that the book described as Elfroot and another plant, namely a plant she had learned was called Dawn Lotus, together to create a healing potion. “Okay, so it’s one part Dawn Lotus to twenty-nine parts parts Elfroot,” She made sure to write that down despite it being in the book she was reading, “So what if I mixed just a little bit of...No, I don’t have enough of that to do so just yet...” She muttered to herself as she sighed. “I may have to ask Kalon if he can find me some more Crystal Grace while he’s out an about. Along with some more...” She looked over to where she normally kept her supply of a dried out plant called witherstalk and was shocked to see that a great amount of it was gone. “There is no physical way I could be almost out already!” Raven sighed as she shook her head before returning her gaze to what she was doing now, “Okay back to what I was doing before. So if I wanted to double or triple the dosage I would need to mix two or three parts Dawn Lotus to...” Raven frowned as she tried to figure out the math in her head, or was until someone spoke up, damn near startling her out of her skin.

“If you double it, you would need fifty-eight part Elfroot to counter the Dawn Lotus. But if you triple it you would need eighty-seven parts Elfroot to the three parts Dawn Lotus,” Raven snapped her head around to see Cullen walking into the room and let out sigh as he noted that he had scared her. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Raven waved him off, “Don’t worry too much about it, I just startle easily when I am in deep thought. Anyways,” She said as she made sure to write down what he said, “Is there something I can aid you with, Commander?” She inquired as Cullen shook his head.

“I was just coming to check up on you and see how you are fitting in,” He told her as she gave a soft laugh which partially revealed her bottom incisors.

“Honestly? I am actually perfectly fine,” She turned around to check on something as Cullen watched her for several moments. “Hey Adan!”

“Yes?”

“Is Alessandra around?”

“No, she won’t be back in until tomorrow.”

“Damn,” Raven sighed before shaking her head and checking on what she was making. “Anyway, before I become too absorbed in what I am doing, is there anything else you need Commander?” She inquired looking towards Cullen who shook his head before he left her to finish with whatever she was doing.

A week later, however, would see Cullen returning to the Apothecary for something for the headache that was brewing in the back of his head. Training the latest batch of recruits was not going over as well as he had hoped and because of it, his temper had shortened considerably with the headache he was now feeling haven risen. After receiving something to help with the headache, Cullen noted that Raven was nowhere to be seen within the building and frowned, “Where is lady Raven?”

Adan looked towards Cullen then, “Sister Leliana needed her for something or at least that’s what the scout who came to get Raven told me.” Wondering what Leliana could have needed Raven for, Cullen bid the healer a “good day” and departed the building to go to the Command tent where he once more wondered what Leliana had needed Raven for. What he could not have known was that some many miles away from Haven, Raven was chasing down an agent of Leliana’s that had gone rogue and beings that the man was not yet aware of what Raven really was, he could not have know that it would be her chasing him down.

Sliding across the snowy ground as she skidded around a tree, Raven bared her fangs as she once more caught the man’s scent and continued the chase as several little thoughts came to her mind. One, it was easy to outrun someone who was purely human, elven, even dwarven or a strange Qunari (as she had learned what those strange beings with horns were), but outrunning someone like Raven, who was a half-human and half-wolf like creature, that was not so easy. She had stamina for days, had a sense of smell that could pick out even the faintest of scents, and was, like her werewolf counterparts, impossibly strong and agile. The only living creatures who had even half the hope of outrunning her were Vampires and true-blue werewolves, but even then she was sure that she would catch them eventually. Snarling as she saw the man she was chasing trying to weave in and out of the trees, she was highly amused at his tactics. _To bad they won’t work on someone like me!_ Raven thought as she suddenly leapt from a four-legged running position and onto a nearby tree and using the momentum she had gained from that previous leap, she launched herself off of the tree and with a snarl, she landed on the man and pinned him to the snowy ground as they slid for a moment before coming to a stop with her holding him still. Watching as he looked up into her eyes, she bared her teeth in a show of dominance before she spoke, “It’s easy to outrun someone who is human, elf or dwarf, but I am no human.”

“Raven!” A scout came running up with two soldiers in tow. Waiting until they were close enough to arrest him, Raven soon stood and dragged up the man with her. 

“Should have thought about the consequences to your actions, Butler.” Raven growled as she turned to the scout. Tilting her head to the side, Raven looked at the scout closer and smirked when she recognized this particular one. “So Sparrow, are you against learning from a “werewolf” now?”

The scout, who had been nicknamed Sparrow, turned to Raven then with a look of awe. “No ma’am.” With that they turned and followed the soldiers back towards the direction of Haven, where Leliana waited with a smile on her face as she finished reading the small report on the capture of the one named “Butler”.


End file.
